Forum:Favorite "oh shit" moments of Dragon's Dogma
So after awhile of playing this game I've noticed that it has a funny way of making you feel like your prepared and safe, and then quickly throwing a monkey wrench into your plans. So, seeing how comical, awesome, and even scary these moments can be, I decided to make a topic to share our favorite experiances, that at the time made us scream like little girls inside. Here are my top 3... {C}1. "Riding the back of an ogre to the bottom of the everfall in the express lane" {C}It's pretty much how it sounds, I was on this guy's back, when he charged at a female pawn, straight over the edge. I held on for dear life, hoping my stamina didn't run out and make me let go before we hit the ground. Talk about a white knuckle ride... 2."Crouching Tiger, Hidden Goat-Snake-Lion" Just mindin my own business, killin a huge horde of harpies and wolves, when I hear a roar. A split second later, a chimera leaps across my screen behind me, all of our health's were low, and we all died a gruesome horrible death {C}3."This rock is moving?" {C}I came upon the tomb of the unkown traveller in southern Gransys, it looked cool so I decided to take a look around, it seemed safe and night was falling, so I decided to waot there. I jumped on a rock to get a good view of the area, next thing I know, the "rock" is standing up and turns out to be a 20 foot golem. Needless to say I spouted a certain 4 letter word that starts with f as it began pummeling me. It ended up being an epic battle though, that lasted the whole game night, mostly because I had no idea what I was doing {C}Alright guys, now its your turn :) Shepheitz90 13:02, June 10, 2012 (UTC) You think that is bad? The Chamber of Fate deep within the Everfall was my oh shit moment... Having thought my characters and I were pretty well leveled in my first playthrough(around lvl 60) we descended into the pit to hell. Upon entering the room and thinking it would be easy like all the others(I passed through most chambers with little difficulty), I soon realized this was one of the hardest fights in the game! Two chimera's (one gore, one normal) a lich(evil floating magic user) and multiple respawning Hellhounds''' proceeded to whoop my ass'... I only brought 10 potions- max- and had one or two wakestones at the time( having just dropped off loot to Asalam so I could find more rare treasures) which' led to disaster'... My healer mage pawn kept dieing, the warrior was getting dragged around by the wolves(the most dangerous creatures in the room- their bites while dragging you are more dangerous than begining game bandits) , and the ranger was running from a chimera and lich combo of doom... I did my best to assist where I may, but soon was constantly knocked down(by the liches lightning bolts- which instantly stun you-, the lion's paws on both chimeras, hostile magics- via the lich and goats, and was finally dragged around in circles by the wolves like a helpless baby)- I was furious because I could not move(knocked down and then dragged as soon as I stood up again- in a viscious cycle- literally) to even rescue my pawns or kill something to change the odds in our favor... I now have little trouble with the room being level 100 but still remember that ass whoopin I recieved on my first entry. '''The Chamber of Fate holds no mercy' for the faint of heart. Swampman 06:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Looks like I have much to look forward too, holy crap. At moments like these there's only one prudent course of action, tuck your head firmly between your legs, and kiss your ass goodbye Shepheitz90 07:30, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Ha! I remembered when I went into the Chamber of Fate. I was trying to max my vocation as a Sorceror (I was originally an Assassin, going for Acuity and then switching to Mystic Knight) so I barely had any spells. Now before all of this I had no trouble taking out a Gorechimera, Chimera, or a Lich individually. So I arrogantly charged in only to get mauled like freshmeat by the Gorechimera + Chimera combo. Then while I was down, the Hellhounds came and dragged me away. This was back when I didn't know Liches could summon Hellhounds so I just kept Frazil here and there while thinking to myself, "Why the hell are there so many of them here!?" I looked around and noticed we only took out the Chimera while my Pawns were screaming for help left and right. So I once again, I charged in and revived the two Pawns that I hired and high-tailed it out of there. Of course, nowadays I try to avoid that room unless I'm using a vocation with a bow and a dagger/sword. JustAnotherContributor 07:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Biggest one for me was actually the golem one, that happened to me too! Though there was another, when I was going up to the Greatwall for the first time, and night time ended up falling. I thought I wasn't too far away so I'd just continue. Big mistake! I kept wandering into the swamps, didn't have any items to heal the blindness, my mage Pawn wasn't fighting the phantasms properly. I ran madly and ended up in the corner of the map surrounded by skeletons, including one of those floating ones, and the knights with the shields. They beat the bloody hell out of me as I was running for my life in the dark, trying to find the path up to the Greatwall (which was looming high above, I just didn't know how to get up the slippery slope to it). Other than that of course, the first time I stepped out of Cassardis in the post-game had me crapping myself. ''My biggest oh S@#! moment was when I was non-chalauntly killing some harpies while taking a stroll to Witchwood from Gran Soren when while I was pummeling a harpie my pawn was holding onto its buddy decided to swope in without warning and pick me ''UP! It then proceeded to take me on a nice little flight over the edge of the cliff, -_- where it then decided I was to heavy in light armor.... >_< My biggest moment was My first encounter with a skeliton lord. Just wandering around at night, didn't even realize i had walked past one, and suddenly a pawn chimes in "a skeliton lord." I go wat, turn around to the thing charging me, and instantly go into the red, from full HP. It'd help if i used the lantern more x.x Phase7Delta (XBOX 360) - If you guys really want a story, heres my 1st time walking into the Devilfire Grove... me minding my own God D**n business, I look forward and notice something huge. Now I had never watched youtube videos or been on the wiki before this so I never knew about the Drake in Devilfire. All i can remember is this huge thing coming my way, started speaking, then pretty much tearing me and my team to shreads. A little while back I was able to add a couple guys to my friend list who have pretty much the dopest pawns i've ever used (one is 200 infinity) other is (150+ i think). So next time i went through Devilfire I was a lot more prepared for the ensuing asswhooping that might happen. went in, let the pawns go beast mode, then went straight for the heart. I didn't get my weapons dragon forged, but it felt good knowing my teams good enough that we can take down Drake in 7 minutes (maybe even less) My first encounter with snakes in this game, at the ancient quarry. Now I'm not really afraid of snakes or anything, but I was just calmly trying to find the switch that opens the door, when I noticed something strange on the floor, extremely facinated and focused on thing on the floor, I noticed it was a snake. And just as I realised that, it jumped at me. I was so focused and had my volume so loud that I jumped and almost dropped my controller. xd Aftahshak ( PS3) - hmmmm....o yeah my first battle with the online Ur-Dragon, was lvl 60 at the time and well i just thought it was another normal enemy...so i fought it and when he did that side sweep with that arm WHAM!! Red life from a full 2k hp...then followed by dragon's breath..retry screen...i was like...WTF was that... First battle with the wyvern...that damnable flying no good....o well you get what i mean when you have no ranged attackers in your team XD...=AftahshaK= (talk) 14:37, September 28, 2012 (UTC) My first encounter with a wyvern was very memorable. I walked south of Gran Soren for the first time in post-game near the cliffs of the beach and here comes a wyvern. I was more excited than anything else to fight another dragin type boss. As soon as that thought was over, the wyvern used it's lightning-based breath attack from the sky, which sent me flying. Unfortunately for my character, I was standing too close to the cliff's edge and it was a longer fall than anticipated. In hindsight it's pretty funny Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 06:51, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, my main pawn finally died for the first time the other day... and I thought I had lost him forever. Lol, I was almost in tears before I made it to the next rift rock thing xD (RoG Goat (360)) Okay, so my biggest oh shit moment was in BBI. I was walking through, feeling like a bad ass. Having three potions against Daemon. I done beat him once, for my very first time. I was like walk in the park. So, I get him down, have one health potion left. Feeling really good.. Then his second form came.. And just continuously raped me. Swallowing my pawns, then taking all his aggression out on me. I was so fucked. Oh yeah, lets not forget they locked all my exits. So I was running around like a scared little girl, just praying he ran outta stanima.. Which he didn't. My biggest oh shit moment was when I first fought the living armor. I thought it was just some other enemy so I went up with my sword went full moon slash and did alot of damage. Then at half hp I do no damage to it I'm like WTF! So the thing is beating on me And I proceed to running in circles hoping it gets pooped out. Then my character gets pooped out and I'm like "This is the end." Then my pawn comes in and perfect blocks him I'm like my hero... So I tried to get smart and got over to the near ledge and the living armor charged at me.I move to the side and it falls of the cliff and this is me. :) :D I had 2 biggest 2 oh shit moments,first one i was a low level character around 15 and trying to retrieve something from heaven fort with the female bandits,i kept getting lost in the forest and the soul cavern caves,then 2 of my pawns die fighting a cyclops inside the cave,so i am left with a healer.Then as i wonder around tryign to get back to the abbey rfit stone to get new pawns and the chimera attacks me.died couple of times before i got past that one. 2nd one was the chamber of apprehension with 2 cockatrices one pretrifying u and another crash landing on you,while the wights and goblins attack you as well.i was a level 55 character and tboy that was hard.Chmber of fate was tough but i got through somehow without dying.i play as an assassin. Awesome game,loving every moment of it "Maxious" My fave oh shit moment and one I like to repeat over and over again. Works all the time if the characters are there. First I portcrystal to the female thieves hideout. Then take the east exit to where the giant cyclops is. Beat that and look over the edge. Long fall I know but I can just about make it with a few bits of health left (must have about 2010 to start with). And as your just getting up from the fall and trying to recover * pause for effect* the chimera (lion,goat,snake) jumps you with a massive roar.all the time. It's like it's just waiting for you to fallso it can jump you. See if you can beat it with almost no health and your pawns to scared to come down after you My favorite oh shit moment came in BBI during my first, or maybe second encounter with an Eliminator. I turned a corner and he came charging at me in a narrow corridor. I engaged him while my pawns were fighting off some undead, I think. It was going pretty well but then he knocked me down and started his Hammer Stomp move so I was pinned to the ground. I was wiggling the stick as fast as possible, but there was no way I was freeing myself. I began frantically trying to call my pawns to help. My sorcerer and mage each started to cast spells that would take forever to cast. And the level 200 fighter that I hired, who is a beast, engaged a low level undead with Fate Skewer. So this undead is convulsing on his sword with a hairline of health remaining, but it won't die until the move is finished, and I'm sitting there, pinned under the Eliminator's foot, accepting my fate. The Eliminator brings his hammer down, I die, and I was foolishly not carrying any wakestones. Now I double check that I have wakestones in my inventory as well as in my pawn's.Quicksand31 (talk) 02:35, December 13, 2013 (UTC) : Not so much an "Oh Shit" moment but more a Wile.E.Coyote - trying to get a Badge of Vows off the roof of the inn at Gran Soren - after about 5 tries, landing like roadkill on the cobblestones - I noticed the animation of the guard & went back, did it again just to see. SPLAT! on the cobbles - and the guard just looks at you like you're bird poop, then totally ignores you... Irongrom (talk) 01:49, December 18, 2013 (UTC)